


Well in Hand

by youcouldmakealife



Series: Impaired Judgment (and other excuses) [62]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcouldmakealife/pseuds/youcouldmakealife
Summary: It took Jared a while to figure out that Bryce refusing to ask for something was Brycereallywanting something (like, sex-wise — he had no problem just straight up asking Jared to move in, for example), but since he’s figured it out, he’s gotten pretty good at reading Bryce’s body language, figuring out what he wants to ask for, but can’t bring himself to.And that something? Is Jared using the cuffs on him. And like, Jared is a giver. He wants his boyfriend to be happy. He also is — really into the idea, so. Maybe not just a giver. Giver and taker?





	Well in Hand

Jerking it on the road sucks, but one of the small bonuses of having a roommate who not only has the bedtime of a little kid, but goes like, practically comatose until morning — like, Jared turned the TV on one night, and the volume was set to blaring, but while he frantically tried to find the mute button, Sam slept on, oblivious, so yeah, comatose — well, he can actually do it without worrying about being interrupted for once. 

He doesn’t do it in the room or anything, because that’s weird and gross even if the snoring wasn’t a massive turnoff, and he isn’t confident enough in how deep Sam sleeps to risk calling Bryce or bringing his laptop into the bathroom or anything, because that’s too big a risk, but, well. Jared tends to shower right before bed now, and they’re longer showers than he usually takes.

Jared’s fantasies haven’t always matched up with what him and Bryce actually do? Like, more often than not he’s jerking off to memories, especially of Bryce’s mouth, because it is a _superlative_ mouth, but sometimes it’s things that they haven’t done, that he wants to do, some of the shit Bryce isn’t ready for, yeah, but also like, one of the things they maybe both are? And that has been — the focus on this roadtrip, apparently, because his dick’s gone all one track mind on him, and that one track mind really wants him to remember they haven’t used the padded handcuffs they ordered on his birthday yet, and that they both would probably enjoy it if they did.

Bryce went like, extremely red when they got the box from the sex shop, which was weird because he was cool browsing? A little — glassy eyed, and he was weirdly bashful about Jared adding the handcuffs considering he’d just thoughtfully browsed through vibrators, but it was like as soon as the box was opened and the shit was in their hands he got, well. Shy.

Everything got put away, and they’ve used the lube since, but everything else has just been sitting in a box in Bryce’s closet — well, their closet, but Bryce’s shit takes up most of the space in it, because the only thing Jared bothers to hang up is his suits, and Bryce has fucking _t-shirts_ hanging in there — 

Though maybe Bryce uses one of the vibrators when Jared is out of town, the one with like a billion settings, teases himself, gentle vibration under the head of his dick, his balls, turning it up before he nudges it back, gasping as he slides it over his perineum, pushes it _in_ —

Well, Jared’s got his next shower all planned out now, apparently.

The thing is, Jared is pretty sure Bryce is interested in using everything they bought, and he’s equally sure the reason he hasn’t brought it up since, not a peep, is because he’s specifically interested in Jared using it on _him_. Because he knows Bryce, and he wouldn’t have been as shy when they got the order, stayed mum, if it was something he wanted to do to Jared. 

Like, at first, maybe, but he is emphatically not shy about getting his mouth on Jared’s dick, or even fingering Jared now, after anxiously asking if he was fucking up the first few times. It’s pretty exclusively been stuff he wants to be on the receiving end that he stumbles over, and Jared…kind of gets it? Sort of? 

Like, presumably to Bryce it seems a whole lot gayer to be fingered than to finger someone else (which — that someone else is Jared, who is, you know, a guy, so it’s _really fucking gay_ , but he knows Bryce sees it as like, grades of gay or something). It took Jared a while to figure out that Bryce refusing to ask for something was Bryce _really_ wanting something (like, sex-wise — he had no problem just straight up asking Jared to move in, for example), but since he’s figured it out, he’s gotten pretty good at reading Bryce’s body language, figuring out what he wants to ask for, but can’t bring himself to.

And that something? Is Jared using the cuffs on him. And like, Jared is a giver. He wants his boyfriend to be happy. He also is — really into the idea, so. Maybe not just a giver. Giver and taker? 

And of course, of _course_ he doesn’t start thinking about that until he is not only out of town, but Bryce is still icing his shoulder on the daily. Honestly, who the fuck starts hyperfocusing on tying their boyfriend up when he’s got a fucking injured shoulder? Jared’s dick is an _idiot_.

Jared has to wait until he’s home, obviously, and until Bryce’s shoulder’s healed — and Jared means healed healed, not ‘Bryce is going to play with it anyway, says he’s good if Jared asks’, but ‘Bryce stops popping anti-inflammatories and alternating a Magic Bag and ice pack’ healed. Jared’s not complaining or anything: they have the usual awesome sex in the meantime. Bryce isn’t letting it get in the way of scoring, he’s sure as shit not letting it get in the way of, well. Scoring.

It’s about twenty-four hours since Jared heard the microwave heating up the Magic Bag, or saw the ice pack anywhere but in the freezer, and way too few hours until Bryce has to get on a plane to Dallas, and Jared could wait until Bryce got back to bring it up, be damn sure he’s good — unless he hurts it worse on the trip, which is unfortunately a possibility with lingering aches — he is a patient individual, and —

When Bryce hops into the shower before bed, saying something about sleeping in as much as possible before his flight tomorrow morning, Jared gets the box down from the closet, grabbing the handcuffs and eyeing the vibrators — probably too much to spring both at once, but he’ll get back to them one day for sure — before putting it back and hiding the cuffs in his sock and underwear drawer, trying to look all like, casual. 

Casual is apparently lounging in a douchebag position on the bed fully dressed, and Bryce is taking too long in the shower, so Jared gives up on that plan and undresses to his underwear, which is, you know, actually what he does before bed. Also faster to take off if all goes well, so.

Bryce walks into the bedroom heat flushed — they are never attempting showering together again, showering at Bryce’s temperature is pain and _pain_ , and Bryce legit shivered under a normal temperature like a drama queen — and painfully good looking as always, carefully hanging the towel from the hook on the door and padding over to the dresser while Jared shamelessly eye-fucks him. So much for casual, Jared. Though like, to be fair, pretty consistent with his usual self. Jared says a sad farewell to Bryce’s ass as he pulls a clean pair of underwear over it, promises it he’ll see it again soon.

“I know you have an early morning,” Jared says, “But—”

“If you’re asking if we can have sex, I like, scheduled it in,” Bryce says, looking all proud of himself. “Six hours works for me fine as long as I nap on the plane.”

“I really hope you don’t have like, an actual schedule with ‘have sex with Jared’ penciled in from eleven to midnight,” Jared says.

“Til one, even,” Bryce says. “Don’t have to be up until seven.”

“Such an optimist,” Jared says, and Bryce laughs, comes to lie down beside him.

“So hey,” Jared says. “I wanna try something out today if you’re up for it. And since we have two whole hours…”

Bryce looks a little wary. “I know we’ve been like kinda building up to shit, but—”

“Not everything’s about anal, Bryce,” Jared says, and Bryce goes pink, like even the word is mortifying to him.

“I didn’t assume it was!” Bryce says, with a voice that confirms he totally assumed it was, as does his, “What _are_ you talking about then?”

“Do you trust me?” Jared asks.

“Yes,” Bryce says without a second of hesitation, and it makes Jared feel kind of warm.

“Shut your eyes?” Jared asks.

Bryce blinks a little.

“If you don’t like it I’ll take them off like, right away,” Jared says.

“I’m so confused,” Bryce says, but he shuts his eyes obediently anyway, keeps them shut as Jared retrieves the handcuffs from the drawer, careful to open and close it quietly, even though it’s not like the sound of it would give anything away. 

Jared always hated surprises? Like, as a kid, but honestly as an adult too. It’s kind of fun on the other end, though. Bryce sits up when Jared tells him to, lets Jared gently manhandle his arms forward, brow furrowing but eyes staying shut. Behind his back would probably be better for them like, not being in the way, and there are posts on the bed and everything, but just because Bryce isn’t icing his shoulder anymore doesn’t mean it’s one-hundred percent yet, and those angles would put way more strain on it. 

Jared’s never seen anything like the full body shiver Bryce does the moment he realises what Jared’s fitting around his wrist, pulling the leather tight. 

“This okay?” Jared asks before putting the other one on, and Bryce swallows, doesn’t say anything, though he nods jerkily when Jared prompts him with a nervous, “Bryce?”

“Not too tight?” Jared asks, after they’re both on, the chain between them with enough slack his shoulders aren’t hunched too far forward.

Bryce shakes his head.

“Doesn’t hurt your shoulder?” Jared asks, and Bryce shakes his head again.

“You can open your eyes, you know,” Jared says.

Bryce’s eyes flutter open, and fuck, they’re like, more pupil than anything.

“This good?” Jared asks.

Bryce nods.

“You know you can talk too, right?” Jared asks.

“It’s good,” Bryce says, and his voice sounds — Jared hasn’t even touched Bryce yet, really, and he already sounds like he gets when Jared’s got his mouth around his dick.

“Something you wanna do tonight, or nah?” Jared asks, and he’s not even sure whether he’s asking to be like, completely sure, or because he’s mean, because it is _really_ obvious Bryce is into this. Like, from his posture to his voice to the way he’s already sporting a visible tent.

“Jared,” Bryce complains, like it’s the second one. Which — yeah, probably. Like obviously he cares whether Bryce is sure, but that’s — Bryce doesn’t need to actually say it right now. 

“Okay,” Jared says. “You wanna lie down?”

Bryce does, and Jared just — takes him in. He’s always hot, but like this, the heat flush bleeding into a flush of a different kind, bare everywhere but the clingy little underwear he wears, showing more of him than it’s hiding, tight fabric stretched obscene over his dick, there’s just — there’s so much skin, and Jared’s spoiled for options right now, enough that he almost doesn’t know where to start.

“Are you just going to look?” Bryce asks.

“Try and stop me,” Jared says, though there’s just enough slack that he could take them off himself if he wanted. It’s not — it’s not like he’s actually at Jared’s questionable mercy right now, but Jared’s dick does not care, or maybe it cares more that Bryce could get out of them, but he won’t, and — yeah, that’s actually hotter.

That feeling…appears to be mutual, judging by Bryce’s reaction, and Jared leans down and kisses him, because that doesn’t take any thought, that’s easy as breathing.

It’s kind of weird to kiss Bryce without Bryce’s hands in his hair, or curving around his neck, sliding down his back, palming his ass. Bryce is touchy, and Jared’s always known that, but he doesn’t think he _knew_ it the way he does now, kissing Bryce without Bryce touching him at all. It’s weird, and it’d be offputting if it wasn’t for the reason he isn’t, the way Bryce is already rocking his hips up against Jared’s. 

Which, no. No distractions. 

Jared pulls back, enough that Bryce isn’t touching him anywhere except where Jared’s straddling his thighs. 

“Just let me touch you,” Jared says, then, “Not that you have much choice right now,” and he swears he sees Bryce’s cock twitch.

And Jared does exactly what he promised, taking his sweet fucking time at it. Jared doesn’t get to take his time like this much? Like, he means to, but then he gets carried away, or Bryce gets handsy, and he blinks and whoops someone’s dick is in someone’s hand or mouth. Like, not as much as when he was seventeen and Bryce breathing on him could get him a minute away from coming, but he doesn’t like, spend much time savouring or anything, and he wants to. And Bryce can’t distract him by touching him, which is good. Jared can just — focus. And there is a lot to focus on. It is kind of unfair how fucking gorgeous Bryce is, but Jared is emphatically not complaining, because he gets to touch.

Jared spends some time with Bryce’s neck, which he is already pretty damn acquainted with. The noise he gets when he kisses behind Bryce’s ear, catches his lobe between his teeth, that’s new and exciting, though.

Also new and exciting: Bryce’s nipples, pretty pink under Jared’s fingers, pebbling tight under the brush of his breath, before Jared, fascinated, applies tongue and teeth until Bryce’s voice is a raw, strained thing, telling him it’s too much and in the next breath telling him not to stop. It’s not that Jared’s never spent time on Bryce’s nipples, it’s just Bryce has always had a hand on his shoulder, nudging him down, and Jared doesn’t know if that’s because he didn’t know quite how sensitive they were, how good it’d feel, or if he did and it embarrassed him. They’re honestly equally likely.

The front of Bryce’s briefs is visibly damp when Jared finally takes mercy on him, and Jared isn’t quite ready to give up his explorations, but he wants to see it, how blushing red he is from his cheeks to his heaving chest — Jared wants to sink his _teeth_ into his pecs — to the dick spitting precome into his underwear.

“Let me—” Jared says, and Bryce lifts his hips when Jared curls his fingers around the waistband of his underwear.

Jared takes a moment to look him over again — he is never going to get tired of that view — 

“Jared, _do_ something,” Bryce says. Well. It’s more begging.

“Okay, okay,” Jared says, and then reacquaints himself with Bryce’s torso, because really, it deserves so much more attention than it gets.

“You’re such a dick,” Bryce says, voice strained. 

Jared smirks against his perfect fucking abdominals. “You seem to be enjoying this enough,” Jared says.

“I’d enjoy it more if you’d touch my _dick_ ,” Bryce says.

“For about two seconds before you went off,” Jared says.

“Fuck you,” Bryce says, but it breaks somewhere in the middle when Jared sets his teeth in, squirming away. “Jared, come _on_ , please.”

“Nah,” Jared says. “I can do what I want, so I’m doing what I want.”

“I didn’t know doing what you wanted was _torturing_ me,” Bryce says.

“You want me to take the handcuffs off?” Jared says. “I can take them off right now if you want, and we can do it your way.”

Bryce’s silence is distinctly sulky. 

“Eh?” Jared says.

“Fuck off,” Bryce mutters, and Jared presses a smirking kiss against his hip flexor. One of Jared’s favourites, especially on Bryce, whose body is like, the perfect study material, every muscle defined even before it goes tight under Jared’s fingers, his mouth.

Bryce is still Jared’s favourite anatomy lesson, and Jared was a very, very good student, is one now, especially without Bryce being able to distract him from it with his beautiful fucking hands, his gorgeous, greedy mouth.

Bryce’s cock is fucking dripping when Jared finally gets to it, a pool of pre-come puddled on his stomach, and Jared wasn’t wrong about his hair trigger — he lasts longer than two seconds after Jared gets his mouth around him, but like, not much. Jared’s almost disappointed — he _likes_ sucking Bryce off — but also the fact he got him there, that strung tight, before he ever touched his dick, is like, extremely hot, and also makes him feel kind of powerful, which is a ridiculous feeling, but even knowing that, he feels awesome.

Bryce looks like he just got hit in the face after, and that’s the feeling Jared gets sometimes after Bryce blows him, like he just, well, blew his mind too, and Jared tries not to feel smug as hell, fails. He gives him a minute, even though he’s so hard it’s actively painful, because Bryce always gives _him_ a minute. Or, like, sometimes jerks off on Jared when Jared’s having trouble regrouping. 

Which is a thought. 

“You okay?” Jared asks. “You want—”

“I really, really want to blow you right now,” Bryce says, and honestly, he sounds like he already has.

“It’s going to be embarrassingly short, but cool,” Jared says, reaching for Bryce’s cuffs to free his hands.

“No,” Bryce says, and Jared stops. “I want them on.”

Jared —

“Yeah, okay,” Jared rasps out.

He has to help Bryce install himself on the floor beside the bed — he could probably hold himself up crouched over Jared on the bed, he’s got the balance and core strength for it, but it’s not the time to test that, honestly. Jared provides multiple pillows. He’s thoughtful that way, especially to the guy about to suck his dick, sitting on the edge of the bed with Bryce between his thighs.

It’s sloppier like this, and like, Jared has mentioned Bryce is kind of a fucking pro at sucking Jared off, and he generally has a hand tight on what isn’t in his mouth, the other on Jared’s balls, tracing his thighs, maybe an arm over his hips holding them down when Bryce takes him deep, or, since fingering got introduced to their relationship, sometimes fingers nudging into him, slick shivery counterpoint.

This isn’t like that at all. This is messy, and slick, and Jared has to shut his eyes because if he keeps looking at Bryce’s hands or Bryce’s flushed face it’ll go from embarrassingly short to ‘sorry I regressed to the first time you ever touched me’.

Bryce pulls off after a minute and it’s all Jared can do not to chase his mouth, beg for it back.

“Not working for you?” Jared asks instead, because if it isn’t, he doesn’t want to push him. They can do other things. Jared is still very partial to jerking off, coming against the fat plush of Bryce’s bottom lip, or, fuck, the fat plush of his _ass_ , goddamn.

“No, it’s,” Bryce says, then, “You want to — can I lie on the bed? Like, on my back? Do it that way?” 

“Then how are you supposed to—” Jared says, then goes hot all over. “Like, you mean—”

“Yeah,” Bryce says, “If you want.”

Jared has a very minor lust blackout, and when he returns to being human again, he’s straddling Bryce’s broad shoulders as he lays flat on the bed, his eyes trained on that red mouth. 

“Are you sure?” Jared says. It’s kinda weird straddling someone prone beneath you, but Jared’s not going to lie, the idea of feeding Bryce his cock is a good one. But — “What if you can’t breathe or something,” Jared says, a little panicked now that the lust blackout is over, because it’s not like Bryce can push him back with his hands trapped.

“I’ll like, I dunno, snap my fingers or something,” Bryce says.

“Try it now?” Jared says, and once Bryce proves that he is capable of snapping, and that it’s not like the snap Jared can do — almost soundless, kind of pathetic — but sharp enough to hear, to notice even if he loses his fucking _mind_ , which he feels like he’s on the verge of right now.

“Any time now,” Bryce says, obviously much more sane than Jared in the moment, and Jared squeezes his eyes shut for a second, sternly tells his dick not to blow things for them — literally — then opens them again, hand tight around his dick as he nudges his hips forward, half guiding, half strangling it so it doesn’t do something stupid like come on Bryce’s face right fucking now.

It’s not really — Bryce has like, zero leverage, especially without the use of his hands, and it’s like — it’s a lot less like Bryce blowing him and a lot more like letting Jared fuck his mouth, and it’s — kind of mortifying how little time Jared gets to enjoy it, Bryce’s mouth blazing hot around him, Bryce’s eyes half lidded, cheeks still flushed, this look on his face like he likes it, like he fucking _loves_ it, and —

“Sorry,” Jared says miserably, both for how fast he went off, and for the fact he didn’t warn Bryce first, though in hindsight, it’s not like Bryce could have pulled back, considering. They’ll have to think a signal through for next time if Bryce doesn’t want to swallow. If there’s a next time.

Jared really fucking hopes there’s a next time.

“No worries,” Bryce says, and shoots him a grin, which looks kind of ridiculous when he’s got come on his bottom lip.

Jared wipes it away with a thumb, gets up and off him, which is hard on suddenly rubbery legs, notices Bryce is half hard when he does, which is — if Jared could get there again right now, that’d do it, Bryce getting off on Jared fucking his face. He feels like his next roadie shower is all lined up, though.

“Want me to—” Jared says, gesturing at Bryce’s dick.

“Nah,” Bryce says. “Probably too sensitive right now. Sleep?”

“Yeah,” Jared says, exhausted though it can’t be much past midnight the latest. That’s what a life changing sexual experience will do, he guesses. 

Bryce doesn’t protest when Jared reaches for the cuffs this time, and Jared kisses his wrists after he takes them off — they’re not too hot under his mouth, there’s no chafing, which is good, and he didn’t do it too tight, it looks like, because his hands aren’t red or anything — then kisses his shoulder. “Shoulder good?” he asks.

“Shoulder’s good,” Bryce says.

“Don’t need me to get an ice pack, or—”

Bryce hauls him down with said arm — one armed, and with ease, so Jared guesses that’s his answer, kisses him, chasing his mouth whenever Jared tries to pull back with another question about his comfort — he’s trying to be _thoughtful_ here, Bryce — until Jared gives him and kisses him back, increasingly drowsy presses of mouths.

Jared pulls away, firmer. “Got your alarm set?” he asks, because that’s important.

“Right beside the bed,” Bryce confirms, and this time Jared lets Bryce pull him back in and keep him there.


End file.
